Because he lives
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Hori siempre se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?, pero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta... ¿Será bueno o malo?


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Horimiya no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi-AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨lalala¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Pareja:**_ KyokoIzumi

 _ **Género:**_ Romance-Angst

* * *

Because he lives

¨Tú eres la razón de mi cambio y el motivo de mi felicidad…¨

* * *

Llevaba días preguntándose lo mismo, cada que empezaba a preparar la cena era lo mismo.

¨ ¿Por qué?¨ Esa era la principal cuestión.

¿Por qué se sonroja cuando él se le acerca? No lo sabía, y por el momento le daba pánico saberlo, pero era inevitable preguntárselo. Y es que a él no le pasaba lo mismo con su cercanía y eso, por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba. Porque si ella se acercaba de repente él no tenía ningún cambio.

Bufó molesta y terminó de picar la verdura. Tomó la olla y la puso en el fuego.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que él estuviera rodeado de chicas?

¨Tal vez…¨ por la misma razón por la que ella no dijo cómo era fuera de la escuela. Porque ella lo había descubierto, le pertenecía por derecho…

¨ ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?¨ Se preguntó, sacudió esas ideas posesivas y meneó el ramen. Cosa que había aprendido después de escuchar a Miyamura decir: ¨Me gusta el ramen¨, en una de sus típicas pláticas con Ishikawa y Yuki. Suspiró.

¨ ¿Por qué?¨

Probó el ramen ya listo y sonrió. Miró el reloj y se preguntó que tanto se tardaría en llegar Miyamura. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a poner los platos en la mesa, solo para ellos tres, y justo cuando puso el tercer plato se preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Miyamura no hubiera ayudado a Souta ese día?- Eso la hizo estremecer.

Tal vez en ese momento ella no estaría poniendo un tercer plato. Tal vez su vida sería tan monótona como siempre. Si se ponía a pensar más…

¡Tal vez no hubiera obtenido aquel día el descuento para los huevos!

Peor aún, Souta no se vería tan feliz como ahora, no habría quien hubiera ido por Souta el día en que se retrasó por una junta con el consejo, tampoco habría alguien con quien él pudiera jugar, no habría forjado una amistad con Ishikawa, no tendría con quien disfrutar unos momentos después de clase, no tendría con quien compartir su vida secreta, no habría con quien olvidar ese sentimiento de soledad que en ocasiones le atormentaba…

Su vida sería tan triste sin él.

-¡Souta!- Gritó para llamar a su pequeño hermanito.

-Mande, Nee-chan.-Llegó muy obediente.

-Ve a lavarte…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y como si tuviera estrellitas en los ojos gritó:

-¡Mi Oni-chan vino!- Y corrió a la puerta para recibir a Miyamura.

Hori sonrió. Ver a su pequeño hermano ahí, recibiendo con tanto cariño a Miyamura, le hacía pensar que, por la razón que fuera, el haber conocido a Miyamura fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-Hori-san.- Miyamura la observó un poco preocupado, ya tenía rato tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?- despertó de su trance y le sonrió.- Oh sí, claro. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?- Preguntó mientras tomaba la tarta que él había traído.

Miyamura la observó un poco más, sabía que algo tenía, pero decidió contestar antes de preguntar.

-Hubo un pedido de última hora, y tuve que ayudarle a mis padres antes de venir.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras Hori guardaba la tarta en el refrigerador, Miyamura sacó tres vasos y los puso en la mesa.

Hori volvió a preguntarse: ¨ ¿Qué sería de mi vida si él no se hubiera atravesado?¨

-Muy aburrida.- Se contestó.

-¿Qué es aburrido, Nee-chan?- Preguntó Souta. Sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, como todo niño.

Sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Mi vida sin ti, Souta.- El niño se dio por bien servido y salió corriendo a la mesa.

Miyamura permaneció a un lado de ella, sabía que no se refería a eso.

Cenaron en silencio y después Souta fue obligado a meterse a bañar.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a casa, Miyamura-kun.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, claramente preocupada de que le fuera a pasar algo, para ella, él era demasiado delgado y no podría hacer mucho si intentaban asaltarlo.

-Hori-san, antes que nada.- Le dijo serio.- ¿Qué has estado pensando?

Ella debía de saberlo, Miyamura siempre había sido muy perspicaz.

-Nada.- ¨Mentirosa¨ se regañó mentalmente.

-Hori-san…- La tomó del brazo con delicadeza.- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

-Si.- Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Miyamura era así, por fuera tenía ese pelo largo, los 9 percings y sus tatuajes; pero por dentro era un polo opuesto, se preocupaba por los demás, era observador, lindo y divertido. Tal vez era por eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se sonrojó al ver la duda en los de él. Se soltó de un jalón y lo empujó a la salida.

-¿Hori-san?- Ahora estaba más preocupado.

-Nos vemos mañana, Miyamura-kun.- Lo despidió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Miyamura suspiró, las mujeres eran muy complicadas.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hori se había dejado caer al piso, resbalándose con su espalda pegada a la puerta. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Por fin había descubierto la respuesta a sus preguntas.

La principal y más importante era porque él existía. El simple hecho de que él viviera en el mismo tiempo en que ella era suficiente. La respuesta era tan sencilla que daba miedo, todo era por él.

Y lo peor era que, no estaba preparada para descubrir todo, pero ahora lo sabía, a ella le gustaba él. De todos los chicos, tenía que ser él.

Pero ahora, todo tenía sentido y sus dudas fueron disipadas.

Porque él vivía cerca de ella, porque él estaba dispuesto a compartir ese secreto con ella, porque él era lo que ella quería, él era el motivo de que quisiera verse mejor y él era el culpable de acelerar su corazón, porque él respiraba.

-¿Tienes fiebre, Nee-chan?- Le preguntó preocupado Souta, al verla tan roja. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pensando sobre eso? Souta ya había salido del baño y ella aún seguía ahí, tirada en la entrada de su casa como un faro de luz roja.

-¿Ah? No, claro que no. Solo un poco de calor.- Le contestó y se fue a bañar, necesitaba quitarse esas ideas.

Pero ella sabía que no podía hacerse tonta, él era la respuesta que tanto había ansiado.

Por fin entendía el concepto de gustar, y lo peor era que lo había aprendido gracias a Miyamura.

¨Ese tonto de Miyamura… siempre haciendo todo perfecto a su estilo¨.

Pensó con una sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
